


How To Crossover Battlestar Galactica With Fenspace Without Breaking The Setting (Too Badly)

by Mal-3 (The_Fenspace_Collective)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Fenspace
Genre: Crossover, Don't Try This At Home, Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fenspace_Collective/pseuds/Mal-3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever get one of those ideas in your head? The sort of idea that just drives you crazy until you write it down and inflict it on some other poor sap in the hopes that the little demons will go bug <i>them</i> instead of you?</p><p>Yeah, this is one of those.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Crossover Battlestar Galactica With Fenspace Without Breaking The Setting (Too Badly)

Okay, this one's really for the books.

###  Ingredients

  * One as-ordered copy of Fenspace
  * The [Whole Fenspace Catalog](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=Whole_Fenspace_Catalog)
  * An incomplete understanding of the FTL physics of the Catalog
  * The [Galactican](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=Galactican) faction
  * A nasty sense of irony



###  Timelining

Between 2015-2020 for the first part, the second part can happen at almost any point afterwards. A Nextgen setting where Earth has reached _Pax Mundania_ and Fenspace now covers multiple solar systems with sizable populations is probably the best one to cut down on unnecessary Drama.

For nBSG, make your call depending on how many (and how Angst-filled) you want the Colonials to be. Personally, I like a discovery point around where they find New Caprica in nBSG.

For oBSG, just about any point will do.   
_(Considering the galaxy-hopping, the tooling around between star systems without going faster than light, and the incorporation of the more mystical parts of Mormonism into the plot, I think oBSG would be a bad choice for this crossover even if we were going to allow it... --[Robkelk](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=User:Robkelk) 12:58, 27 September 2012 (UTC))_

###  Premise

Everybody knows the basics of this particular story.

“ | _The Cylons were created by man. They rebelled. They evolved. There are many copies. And they have a plan._ |  ”  
---|---|---  
  
The surviving remnant of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol, surviving the holocaust of their home worlds, wander the galaxy in search of their long-lost brothers on the Thirteenth Colony, Earth.

That's what the Colonials know. This is what's _really_ going on:

The unveiling of the [Whole Fenspace Catalog](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=Whole_Fenspace_Catalog), a treasure trove of science and technology given to [Noah Scott](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=Noah_Scott) by extradimensional visitors, sparked a renewed flowering of Fenspace. All the many factions grabbed onto the Catalog and started using the secrets hidden within to reinforce and expand their domains.

One of the most radical early uses of the Catalog was by the [Galacticans](http://www.fenspace.net/index.php5?title=Galacticans), a smaller faction that was looking for a remote world to call their own. They dug into the physics sections of the Catalog and located what - to them - appeared to be a perfect design for a faster-than-light engine. So they used it. The Galacticans packed up their things, their ships and space stations, fired up their jump engines and vanished.

It wasn't until after they had left that somebody looked at the math they'd left behind and realized the Galacticans' great error. Their FTL drive worked, but it didn't take causality into consideration. The jump sent them across 4,000 light years of space, and also 4,000 years back in **time.**

Time passed. The Galacticans rebuilt their society along the paths laid down by their Fen ancestors. They built up Kobol as their homeworld, Earth and Fenspace faded into myth... and things happened almost exactly like the prophecies said they would.

Now, a generation after their ancestors left Earth the descendants of the Galacticans are coming home for the first time in thousands of years.

And they're bringing company. Better stock up on groceries.


End file.
